Almost every engine of motor cars, tanks, ships, airplanes and usual machinery has a lubrication oil in it. Various techniques have been tried to make the lubricating oil warm enough at the time when the engine is to be started. In emergency such as patrol cars or lifeboats which require instantaneous starting, a very simple or even primitive way has been used to get their engines started at the time an emergency by warming them from the outside with a portable oil stove.
In the winter season in cold districts, it is difficult to start engines of motor cars or tanks with a single cranking of the engine. That is because the viscosity of the lubricating oil contained in the oil pan is too high. If such lubricating oil contained inside the engines is forced to be agitated, its durability is reduced, a knocking may be caused during starting and fuel is wasted.
The present inventors, considering the above facts, have succeeded in making an oil cock which can bring an engine into an temperature condition rapidly without injuring its mechanism.